Manhunt
by Naruto Uzumaki7
Summary: AU! In the Elemental Nations, there are only a select few who harness the ability to use chakra. These people are considered monsters and are locked away. The Akatsuki, a shadowy company, hunt them down. In Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki and others are forced on the run when their secret is blown.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

AN: This is some weird idea I got after reading some stories of Naruto being one of the only ones who can use chakra and after watching 'Prison Break'.

I decided to take the idea of chakra only being usable by certain people and change it into my own. I really hope people like this idea. I'll continue this if enough people like it.

If it'll help calm your nerves, we'll still have the epic fights that Naruto is known for since jutsu can still be used. I know people like to read fights, so I made sure that I can still unleash the capabilities the series has proven many times.

This is also my first story.

Enjoy

Chapter 1-

In a building in central Konoha, a man with spiked orange hair and many piercings wearing a black robe with red clouds on it with sunglasses was writing on a piece of paper. He would write something, add it to a pile, and then repeat with another piece of paper.

The night sky glowed with the assistance of the full moon, giving a very beautiful and peaceful feeling to the world outside the walls of the dimly lit and crammed building. The sounds of the stragglers making their way home from work was barely heard by the man in the chair, who moved onto a new piece of paper.

He sighed when he saw the heading on top. "Elemental Nation Maximum Security Prison transfer request." He read lowly to himself before his hands crumbled the piece of paper up and threw it over his cloaked shoulder. "Nope..." he said as he grabbed another paper.

The Elemental Nations was a highly popular place around the world. Within the walls of the five great cities here lay those who could perform godlike acts with the ability to control chakra, the combination of spiritual and physical energy that lay within the human body. These people were small in numbers due to the talent required to mold the energies and were outcasts in the public eye after the amount of destruction these people caused over the course of history.

It got to the point where anyone who displayed signs of using chakra were to be apprehended and locked away in the prison that was on the transfer request he threw away. The Five Kages, who were the heads of the Elemental Nations, had declared the law many years back after destruction from these people reached a level too high for people to tolerate anymore.

And thus the prison was born... and what went in never came back out due to the work his organization, Akatsuki, did to create all kinds of new technology to stop the few who could use chakra. This included Chakra Cuffs, Chakra Chains, Chakra Bullets, etc.

In the general public's eye, The Akatsuki were good people that had dedicated their lives to taking these people down. They made sure they stayed locked away like the 'monsters' they were so normal folks could live their lives in peace.

The Akatsuki had a strong support group due to their small squad of ten to twelve people being respected ex-Konoha Police Force members. They made a name for themselves in the general eye so people wouldn't blink or think twice when they would do something.

It also helped that they narrowed the Chakra users remaining in their city down to only eight. Once they were apprehended, Akatsuki would have locked away all Chakra users and they can move forward.

Akatsuki had their own reasons for wanting to take these special people down... and it wasn't what you would hear from someone in a bar or from a book.

The man looked up when he heard his door being knocked on. "Come in!" He said, the door opening and revealing a young woman with blue haired tied in a bun and a piercing on her lip. "Konan," the man greeted before getting back to work.

"Yahiko," she greeted in return before she took a seat in front of his desk with a folder strapped under her arm.

"Any particular reason you're here?" He asked as he sorted out the last few pages of paper left on his desk. He always enjoyed her company, but she never intruded him when he had desk work.

She held the folder she had with her in her hands. "Remember you asked to be noted when the other eight chakra users were found?" She didn't need to say anymore to get his understanding and attention.

Yahiko grabbed a blank piece of paper and held his pen in his hands. "Read it out to me..."

Konan opened the folder and pulled out a picture of a blonde haired teen with piercing blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheek. His fingers were in a cross shape as a carbon copy of the boy stood next to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Ability seen is the ability to make clones of himself."

The next picture was of a dark haired teen spiked in the back with his eyes black. Konan showed a second picture where that same teen had them red with black tomoes, a small stream of fire coming out his mouth.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Abilities seen is the ability to make fire and the ability to use one of the three dojutsu, the Sharingan."

Yahiko chuckled. "Just like Itachi..."

The next picture Konan gave was one of a boy with his black hair spiked in a pineapple shape. His hands were folded, the color of the image being brightened to see the shadows beneath him stretch out.

"Shikamaru Nara. Ability seen is the ability to control and expand the length of his shadow."

The fourth was of a teen with brown hair and sharp teeth looking particularly normal in one picture, but the next showing him look more animalistic as he stood on all fours and his sharp teeth looked sharper.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Ability seen is the ability to heighten his senses by allowing his animal instincts to take control."

The next picture had that of a young man with his black hair in a bowl cut in a green T-shirt punching concrete into tiny pieces.

"Rock Lee. Ability seen is the ability to mold his chakra to increase his strength."

The sixth picture showed a rather large boy with brown hair and earrings increasing the size of his arm, leg, and just about every part of his body.

"Choji Akimichi. Ability seen is the ability to increase his body size to large sizes."

The second to last picture had a man with brown hair and white eyes in it. His veins around his eyes were stretched out and around his body was the color of chakra, looking like a dome.

"Neji Hyuga. Abilities seen is the ability to eject chakra throughout points of his body and the second of the dojutsu, the Byakugan."

Yahiko nodded slowly. "He and Sasuke are gonna be a problem." He noted, Konan giving a simple nod as a response.

The last picture showed that of a teen wearing a hood that covered his face and almost all skin. Bugs were clearly seen coming out and crawling all over him.

"And Shino Aburame. Ability seen is the ability to use chakra to control bugs." She concluded as Yahiko finished writing down what she said.

Yahiko carefully folded the paper before pocketing it inside his cloak. "This is all they can do?"

Konan shook her head. "This is just what Deidara and Kakuzu were able to catch them doing. They reported them using many more jutsu."

"And these eight are the last eight chakra users in the city, correct?" He asked as he stood up from his desk.

Konan nodded. "With the successful apprehension of Kakashi Hatake two weeks ago, the eight listed there are the final eight in the city. Quite possibly the Elemental Nations."

"Good," Yahiko nodded. "That's a relief. Once these eight are taken down, we can finally continue on with stage two of the plan Nagato created before his passing."

"You know that Naruto Uzumaki is a relative of Nagato right?" Konan asked Yahiko. "Are you gonna dishonor your best friend's memory by killing his cousin?"

Yahiko shook his head. "If Uzumaki doesn't give me any other choice, I'll take what ever matters necessary. If he comes quietly, I'll just throw him in the prison."

Nagato Uzumaki was one of the founders of the Akatsuki, having come up with the idea to take down all other chakra users when he was in his early twenties. Before he died, he implemented his dream into Yahiko, who agreed to follow through with it and continue on.

Konan nodded slowly. "What about Sasuke Uchiha? That's Itachi's younger brother after all."

"I'll leave that up to Itachi." Yahiko stated. "But if he let's personal feelings get in the way of the mission, Sasuke won't be the only Uchiha to be taken down."

Konan nodded again, "Are we gonna go after all of them at once with separate members or is one member gonna go after all of them?"

"It'll be much easier just bombarding them all at once," Yahiko admitted. "But having one member publicly assigned to the case will draw less suspicion."

All her questions answered for the time being, Konan stood there in silence.

Yahiko took off his sunglasses, twirling them around as he looked down at the pictures of the eight chakra users. "But if push comes to shove, we'll send one member of the team after each of them." He said as he looked up, his eyes purple and having six rings inside of them.

Yahiko had the third and final dojutsu, given to him by a dying Nagato... the Rinnegan, the most powerful of all the dojutsus.

"Get the news crew down here first thing in the morning." He ordered as he put the sunglasses back on to hide his dojutsu from the world. He smirked. "Time to make a little announcement."

...

Naruto yawned from his spot in the classroom, mimicking the position of his buddy Shikamaru next to him as the latter slept through class. He was currently sitting in the back of the room with his arms folded on the desk as he lay his head down on top of them.

He was currently in the Academy learning about the history of chakra and how it was taboo. The people who had the talent necessary to use it were forced to go into hiding to prevent them from being arrested and sent to the Chakra Prison. Well, that's what Naruto called it anyway.

He knew about this because he was one of the few who could use it. He could make clones of himself and he was able to mold it into the shape of a sphere. He called it the Rasengan after it knocked away a tree upon creation, Naruto being forced to flee from the scene to avoid detection.

He didn't see the big deal in using chakra. He looked to himself as special and not as the monster media portrayed his kind to be. So what if others in the past were abusive with their power, that didn't mean he would take it for granted if he would be allowed freedom of exposure.

He felt vibration in his pocket, which was his cell phone buzzing. He looked at it and saw it was Kiba texting him. Due to the boy's absence, Naruto assumed he was bailing out of class again.

He didn't blame him due to the lessons made them look.

Naruto knew about Kiba being able to use chakra too. It was what made them friends after the boy caught him cloning himself to get out of taking a test. Kiba came out with his abilities as well and a friendship was born. Shikamaru next to him figured out Naruto's secret just by the way he acted in gym class, confessing his own abilities and those of his good buddy Choji, who was sneaking chips into his mouth.

He felt eyes on him, turning to see Sasuke Uchiha staring up at him with a shaking head and a small nod in Iruka-sensei's direction. Naruto nodded and hid his phone.

Naruto had a similar experience with Sasuke that revealed to the other their abilities to use chakra. Only it was reversed and Naruto caught Sasuke conjuring lightning in his hands.

A rivalry between them and their Rasengan and Chidori was born right there, the two sparring in the privacy of Sasuke's family's dojo after hours. With Sasuke's dad as commander of the police force and his brother a member of Akatsuki, the Uchihas had a lot of dojos around the city.

It was also how they met the sixth member of their eight man group, Rock Lee.

The bushy browed boy was half listening to the lecture Iruka was giving them. Naruto remembered how Sasuke's Sharingan picked up on Lee molding chakra into his hand that helped him destroyed three cinder blocks in one jab. The two confronted him on it and after a small two on one fight, Lee joined the group.

It was him that brought on Neji Hyuga, an arrogant boy sitting next to Lee that could dispel chakra from any point on his body and shut off their access to their chakra with the help of his Byakugan. Naruto remembered the fight he had with him that ended with him barely scrapping together a Shadow Clone Double Punch to end the fight.

His phone vibrated again, Naruto holding his hand to the pocket of his black pants to try and shut it off.

"Shut up, Kiba," he muttered. It probably wasn't even that important what the dog, which was Naruto's nickname for him after seeing his jutsu in action, wanted to tell him. Probably something stupid like he got a clear picture of Hinata Hyuga in nothing but a bra.

Naruto already fell for that once and wouldn't fall for it again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from his seat, having read Naruto's lips before he quickly turned his Sharingan off and stared forward. He locked gazes with the eighth and final member of their tight knit group, Shino Aburame, shaking his head at Naruto's antics.

Sasuke had been the one to see the flow of chakra constantly coming off this guy and confronted him on it. Shino had unhesitatingly come clean about his abilities and thus the Chakra Eight were born.

The other seven hated Naruto's nickname for them.

Sasuke got a glance from someone, knowing from past experiences that it was Sakura Haruno staring at him. He was flattered by the attention, but he wasn't pressuring anything with anyone. If word of his ability to use jutsu got out, he was screwed greatly and he wouldn't get the chance to do anything with his life.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slid open and in came Mizuki-sensei. He whispered something in Iruka's ear and the man grew a confused look on his face. Mizuki and him shared a look before Mizuki left the classroom again.

The looks shared did not bode well with Sasuke.

Iruka rubbed his head. "Well, kids, apparently Akatsuki has a message they want everyone to hear..." Iruka pulled down the screen above the chalkboard and turned on the screen, putting on the news as Yahiko, leader of Akatsuki, appeared on screen.

"I would like to take a second to let the good people of Konoha know that we narrowed our search down to eight chakra users."

The seven present all tensed at being addressed.

"This is good news as after these eight, all chakra users will be locked away and the people of Elemental Nations can live peacefully."

Everyone else present cheered, which made the seven chakra users scowl mentally.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait a second..." he whispered, getting the attention of Shikamaru, who had awakened when Mizuki came in, and Choji, who stopped eating when Shikamaru woke up. Naruto checked his phone and saw that Kiba left him a text.

'The cops are outside the school! They know!'

"And I would like to announce that we have identified the last eight chakra users..."

They all tensed when their faces appeared on the screen of the public news. All their classmates turned to stare at them horrified.

"As of right now," Yahiko pointed to the pictures. "These men right here are now the eight most wanted men in Elemental Nations!"

Chapter End

AN: Wow. I don't waste time do I ;)

The guys are all in deep shit already.

And I would like to say that all eight of our guys will get their time to shine. This is just an intro to set the main plot up.

Review please!


End file.
